Look Into My Eyes
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [AU] [Oneshot] And just that simple yet somewhat long look was enough to make him do something he hadn't done for several years. He looked straight back into her eyes, and he smiled. [SasuHina]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N. Yeshhhh...it's been a long time. Howdy do, people? XD

So very sorry! It's just that...school and the lack of inspiration/reviews(for some stories)/enthusiasm has made me leave my stories to rot. -siiiigh- I can't make any promises, but hopefully, I'll be putting up the next chapter for **Angel Fallen From The Sky **soon. And as for **Clashing Hearts**...well, I finished part of it, but then I realized that maybe people would want me to skip over the boring stuff and get to the SasuHina. But I really want to put that up...but I'm worried that people will nag me about the lack of SasuHina fluff. So...basically, I'm stuck. x.x

Anyway, I typed this in about half an hour. I got inspired by this fanfic called **She Smiles **by **Kusumita. **Thanks to **Kusumita **for the inspiration! x)

**xXxXxXxXx**

His shoulders stiffened tightly at the anticipation of what would befall upon him. Still, he hesitantly twirled the lock and pried open his locker.

A truckload of letters streamed out and fell at his feet, scattering and covering about a quarter or so of the entire hallway. He glared down at them, ignoring the envious looks the boys shot him and the giggles and flirtaeous gestures girls sent his way. He would have left them there and let someone clean it up for him, but he didn't want the teachers to think he was a litterbug.

Silently and grudgingly, he scooped them all up in his arms and dumped them into a nearby trashcan. Grumbling inwardly, he headed back to his locker. He took out two of his textbooks, and at once he noticed something. Several sticky-notes were stuck onto the back of his locker. He grimaced irritatedly. He had to deal with this stuff for 8 years.

What about him made girls swoon and fall over his feet at the sight of him? Even when he made it clear that he wasn't interested, they continued to chase him. Was it because he was _'hot' _or _'cool' _or _'cute?' _ He found that very stupid and annoying and shallow. Why like someone only because you like how they look or seem to be?

He wished someone could see past his looks and like him for himself. Not that it mattered much, but he couldn't help wishing. He longed for someone to look into his eyes and see the true him...and _love _the true him. But that was out of the question.

He sighed inwardly, trying to push away his thoughts. His eyes flickered in recognition as he looked over a few of the love notes. One of them read:

**I :heart: you, Sasuke-kun! Let's go on a romantic date and have the most passionate kiss ever :heart heart: **

**Your true love, **

**Sakura**

Haruno Sakura. He almost groaned. Hearts and lips were doodled all over the sticky note. He ripped off the note and crumpled it with ease. Another note caught his eye, and he looked it over instinctively.

**Call me up, cutie :heart heart: **

**P.S. I'm still deciding how our wedding shall go :wink wink:heart heart: **

**Your future wife,**

**Ino **

Yamanaka Ino. He grimaced. A stong whaff of perfume drifted from the love note. Sasuke ripped that one off and crumpled it up as well. He ripped off the note next to Ino's, only to realize that there was another under it...and more, judging from the tips of sticky notes that peeked out from under the second one.

**Oh, Sasuke-kun! How I long to see what lies beneath those clothes and run my hand over your muscaline chest - **

He ripped that note off before his eyes could instinctively scan the rest. The note irked him, but he wasn't very surprised. He had even worse notes than that.

He wondered how long his fangirls stayed up every night to think of ways to make him theirs (yeah, right, as _if _he'd ever submit to them) or to write multiple love notes that they planned to stick into his locker. The girl who wrote this lustful note probably stayed up all night, judging that she spelled _'masculine' _as _'musacline.' _Pitiful.

One by one, he tore off the rest of the sticky notes that clung onto the back of his locker. He tossed them into the nearby trashcan, not caring that the poor trashcan already had enough to contain.

Just several more years to go until he graduated from college and got away from such lustfulness. Then again, he doubted he could ever escape from women, no matter how hard he tried...unless he intended to live in a cave, or something. Yet, he knew very well that his fangirls would willingly follow him and there wouldn't be enough room for him to live in a cave, anyway.

Wondering yet not caring much about the reason why no girls were killing each other to tackle him right now, Sasuke slammed his locker door closed, bitterly wishing he didn't need to put up with this - lusty notes, stalkers, tackling, and girls staring at his chest or below his waist...

He turned to leave the hallway, when all of a sudden...

"Uchiha-san?"

_Uchiha-san? _

Sasuke turned to meet a petite, dark-haired girl with brilliant, moonstone eyes. She blushed nervously under his intense gaze - which didn't bother him, because he knew very well that this blush didn't mean anything - and clasped her hands in front of her.

"U-umm...I was wondering...do you want to work on the English project w-with me...s-sometime after s-school today? O-or...whenever you're free...?"

Then he remembered. His English teacher, Hatake Kakashi, had assigned his class a project that would be due in a few weeks. He had paired up students, and he, Uchiha Sasuke, was paired up with Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata...the only girl who didn't like him. Well, there _were _a few girls that didn't like him - like Sabaku Temari and Yanahara Tenten, but he could tell that from the way they acted around him that they thought he was cute. But this girl was different. Hinata didn't acknowledge him whatsoever. Only when Kakashi paired her up with him just a few days ago did she finally spare him oh-so_-you're_-my-partner looks, but that was all.

The thing was...Sasuke found that intriguing. After noticing one day that she wasn't any regular girl, he watched her from afar. And...he noticed many things that made him come to realize that...he kind of liked her...

Actually, no, he didn't! He just found her interesting, that's all. _Come on. _Was it possible for _the _Uchiha Sasuke to have a crush? Well, it was somewhat possible, but that wasn't the point! He didn't like Hyuuga Hinata whatsoever.

"...Sure." It came out as an awkward mumble.

She frowned, puzzled, and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Hm?"

He could have slapped himself. "Yeah...yeah is what I meant." He nodded mechanically, and jammed his hands into his pockets, trying to put on a cool posture.

A pleased smile spread across the Hyuuga's face. "O-oh...that's wonderful! Is after school f-fine with you?"

"...Sure."

"All right. I suppose...I'll see you after school t-today?"

"...Sure."

God, couldn't he have thought of anything else to say? He probably looked like an idiot right now.

Hinata turned to leave, but then she looked back at him, her nonchalant eyes studying him intently.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"What?" he responded immediately, trying to look as if he was irritated about wasting time talking to someone like her. Yet, inside, this warm sensation slowly spread from his heart to everywhere else in his body as he locked eyes with the blue-haired girl. Something about the way she looked straight into his eyes made him feel tingly. No one had ever looked into his eyes in such a way.

The eyes of everyone except her were drawn to his flawless skin, his silky blue-black hair, the chest that was hidden under his loose shirt...anywhere else but his eyes. Well, perhaps their eyes just skimmed over his, but they didn't look directly into them like Hinata was right now...

"...I like your eyes, Uchiha-san. They're very beautiful..."

A low gasp erupted from his throat, and his mouth hung open slightly. His eyes widened, and he stared, dumbfounded and stunned. He hadn't expected such a thing, especially from _Hinata._ Maybe it had to do something with Umino Iruka's lecture about complimenting at least three people each day, but still...

"Wh - "

"I know," Hinata began timidly, looking down at the floor in embarassment, "that you may think of this as shallow flattery...b-but...I really and t-truly do think your eyes are beautiful. They may seem plain and ordinary, but...there's something about them that draws me in."

Hinata looked up from the floor and locked eyes again with him. And he realized that she was looking directly into his eyes and seeing the true him...and what interested her was the true him and _not _what he seemed to be. He had never felt so happy.

And just that simple yet somewhat long look was enough to make him do something he hadn't done for several years. He looked straight back into her eyes, silently told her that he cared about her for who she truly was as well, and smiled.


End file.
